CN Absolution Direction: The Animated Series
CN Absolution Direction: The Animated Series is an American animated TV series, based on the characters from Cartoon Network, created by Ian Isberto. Plot This story focuses on the main protagonist, Minami Kousaka, who is invited to attend the CN Music Academy, the music school of Cartoon Network, where she can study on becoming a composer. Upon her arrival, Minami stumbles upon the First Music Room where she meets her favorite boy band, CN Absolution Direction (Ian Isberto, Ben Tennyson, Finn, Kevin Levin, Lance, Rex Salazar, and T.O.M.), and she was told that they also attended the CN Music Academy to concentrate more about music. With her around, she befriends with CN Absolution Direction and begins living with them and is soon joined as their composer in an exciting, coming-of-age romantic comedy series. In Season 3, Hiro (from Exchange Student Zero) and Steven Universe made their debut and joined as two new members of CN Absolution Direction. Main Characters *'Minami Kousaka -' The main female protagonist of the series. Minami's dream is to become a composer so she can make a song for her favorite boy band. Following that dream, she enrolls into CN Music Academy, and enters into the First Music Room. She lives with Gwen Tennyson in her house. 'Love Interests' *'Ian Isberto -' One of the male protagonists of the series. One of Minami's classmates in the First Music Room, one of members of CN Absolution Direction, and a childhood friend. He's a friendly and positive person who enjoys singing. He is always straightforward and honest. Despite his age, he is seen acting like a child. He cares for Minami and is the first out of the other members of CN Absolution Direction to realize his feelings for her, however; he believes that they will reach their goal with her at their side. He lives with the other members of CN Absolution Direction in their own mansion. *'Ben Tennyson -' One of the male protagonists of the series. One of Minami's classmates in the First Music Room and one of members of CN Absolution Direction. His cousin is Gwen Tennyson, his best friend is Kevin Levin, and his partner is Rook Blonko. Ben is initially portrayed as a cocky, arrogant and immature teenager who tends to make jokes. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew as a true hero and a singer along with the other members of CN Absolution Direction. He lives with the other members of CN Absolution Direction in their own mansion. *'Finn -' One of the male protagonists of the series. One of Minami's classmates in the First Music Room and one of members of CN Absolution Direction. He's very cheerful and energetic. He is prone to exclamations and outbursts including "Mathematical!" and "Algebraic!" He lives with the other members of CN Absolution Direction in their own mansion. *'Kevin Levin -' One of the male protagonists of the series. One of Minami's classmates in the First Music Room and one of members of CN Absolution Direction. He is the best friend of Ben Tennyson. He usually portrayed as arrogant and immature, as well as Ben Tennyson However, he has a talent for composing and is considered a "singer" along with the other members of CN Absolution Direction in this field. His girlfriend is Gwen Tennyson, however; he is frequently being hit by Gwen when she gets jealous for seeing Kevin having his feelings towards Minami during a running gag in the series. He lives with the other members of CN Absolution Direction in their own mansion. *'Lance -' One of the male protagonists of the series. One of Minami's classmates in the First Music Room and one of members of CN Absolution Direction. He was raised in a strict environment, making him very serious. His way of thinking is a little old-fashioned, and he’s unable to show his real self due to his serious nature. With an inherent disregard for authority, Lance is often lost in his own angst and turmoil. However, Lance only shows his soft side when Minami is involved. He lives with the other members of CN Absolution Direction in their own mansion. *'Rex Salazar -' One of the male protagonists of the series. One of Minami's classmates in the First Music Room and one of members of CN Absolution Direction. Rex is overconfident, impulsive, and typically rebellious. He has a quick wit and is constantly making jokes. He lives with the other members of CN Absolution Direction in their own mansion. *'T.O.M. -' One of the male protagonists of the series. One of Minami's classmates in the First Music Room, one of members of CN Absolution Direction, and Ian's best friend. He appears to be intelligent, as well as being a perfectionist. His character is reflected in his song, his rhythm is perfect and he gets to be famous for having a good "heart" in his music. He lives with the other members of CN Absolution Direction in their own mansion. *'Steven Universe -' One of the male protagonists of the series. One of Minami's classmates in the First Music Room and the 8th new member of CN Absolution Direction in Season 3. He was one of the members of the Crystal Gems and also the only male on the team. He is also musically talented on the ukulele and eager to prove his abilities to the Crystal Gems. In the Season 3 debut, he attended CN Music Academy along with the other members of the Crystal Gems. When he stumbled across the First Music Room where CN Absolution Direction are in it, the other members of the Crystal Gems wanted him to join the boy band group so that he would make his effort to make Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl proud and then he is now officially the newest member of CN Absolution Direction. He, along with the Crystal Gems, lives with the other members of CN Absolution Direction in their own mansion. *'Hiro -' One of the male protagonists of the series. One of Minami's classmates in the First Music Room and the 9th new member of CN Absolution Direction in Season 3. He is the prince of Karuta who is passed off as a mysterious exchange student from Japan because he is in fact a refugee from a violent anime world. In the Season 3 debut, he attended CN Music Academy and soon after he is fell in love with Minami. He is also scouted by Sunny Bridges to be in the idol course. He lives with the other members of CN Absolution Direction in their own mansion. Supporting Characters *'Dexter -' One of Ian's best friends and a classmate. He is the boy genius and also the vice president of the Music Research Club. *'Cyborg -' One of Ian's best friends and a classmate. He is a laid-back, half-human, half-robot who's more interested in eating pizza and playing video games. He is also the secretary of the Music Research Club. *'Scooby-Doo -' The Male dog and lifelong companion of Shaggy Rogers and the other members of Mystery Inc. *'Shaggy Rogers -' A little less-slacker who is more interested in eating, as well as Scooby-Doo, and a classmate in the Second Music Room. *'Fred Jones -' A classmate in the Second Music Room and Daphne's boyfriend. His dream is to become a guitarist, as well as Noah Nixon, and become as a part of the singing duo with Daphne. *'Daphne Blake -' One of Minami's best friends and a classmate. Her dream is to become a famous songstress. Her boyfriend is Fred Jones. *'Velma Dinkley -' One of Minami's best friends and a classmate. She is the president of the Music Research Club. *'Gwen Tennyson -' One of Minami's best friends and a classmate. Her dream is to become a composer like Minami. She is the cousin of Ben Tennyson. Her boyfriend is Kevin Levin, however; she frequently has to hit him when she gets jealous for seeing Kevin having his feelings towards Minami during a running gag in the series. *'Noah Nixon -' A classmate in the Second Music Room and Rex's best friend. His dream is to become a guitarist. *'Jake -' The manager of CN Absolution Direction, Finn's best friend, and adoptive brother. He is a 28-year-old shape-shifting bulldog. *'Rook Blonko -' The security guard of CN Absolution, the bodyguard of Minami Kousaka, and the partner of Ben Tennyson. Voice Cast *'Brittney Karbowski -' Minami Kousaka *'Jason Harris -' Ian Isberto *'Yuri Lowenthal -' Ben Tennyson *'Jeremy Shada -' Finn *'Greg Cipes -' Kevin Levin *'Kevin Thoms -' Lance *'Daryl Sabara -' Rex Salazar *'Steven Blum -' T.O.M. *'Zach Callison -' Steven Universe *'Rove McManus -' Hiro *'Grey DeLisle -' Daphne Blake *'Ashley Johnson -' Gwen Tennyson *'Fred Savage -' Noah Nixon *'John DiMaggio -' Jake *'Bumper Robinson -' Rook Blonko *'Tara Strong -' Ilana *'Brian Posehn -' Newton *'Paul Eiding -' Blukic *'Eric Bauza -' Driba *'Estelle -' Garnet *'Michaela Dietz -' Amethyst *'Deedee Magno -' Pearl *'Candi Milo -' Dexter *'Khary Payton - '''Cyborg *'Frank Welker - 'Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *'Matthew Lillard - 'Shaggy Rogers *'Mindy Cohn -''' Velma Dinkley Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover of Everything Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Musicals Category:Music Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:I-Frog Entertainment